


Among Us: Story Mode (The Skeld)

by Rain (rain_of_time)



Series: Among Us: Story Mode [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_of_time/pseuds/Rain
Summary: A group of 10 astronauts are on the Skeld, which is being piloted to head back to Mira HQ after a mission. However, things go south when the crew begins to realize that there are two people on the ship that were tasked to kill the rest, causing everyone to grow suspicious of each other.Crewmember REDP0, codename "Ares", must figure out who the two impostors are before all of his crewmates die.
Series: Among Us: Story Mode [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945228
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. How It All Began

**_WARNING: 30 seconds until reactor meltdown._ **

As the emergency lights and warning sirens began going off, making me drop and spill my coffee, I could hear the sounds of footsteps hurriedly making their way to the back of the ship, where the reactor was located. I groaned to myself, getting up and leaving my spilt drink on the cafeteria table, quickly going down the hallway as well.

Now, normally I’d be panicking about this. A reactor meltdown could cause the entire ship to blow, killing all of us--but I feel like I’ve become desensitized to it, almost.

In fact, there are some times where I would think to just not go, since there’s likely other people who would go to stop it instead. But if I were to do that, Sleuth would kill me.

Metaphorically.

...I hope.

“Again?” one of my crewmates Egg asked, as we neared the engines. “This is, like, the fourth time this has happened this week! What the heck is going on?”

“This can’t be a coincidence, can it?” another crewmate, Lemon, responded. “It feels too perfect for it to be a coincidence...”

Yeah, I have a really bad feeling about this.

By the time we reached the reactor, everyone else was already there or was arriving there. It seemed that Sleuth and Blossom were the ones who stopped the reactor, which was no surprise--those two were the most diligent when it came to this.

“Everything alright?” Capricorn asked. “Phew, seems like you guys made it in time.”

Sleuth nodded, fixing his hat. “Yes, but this calls for a serious discussion,” he said. “Everyone, let’s have a meeting in the cafeteria. We have to discuss this properly.”

Nobody really questioned Sleuth, since he was the smartest of all of us here. He gets on my nerves sometimes though, since he acts like he knows  _ everything _ . He doesn’t, spoiler alert!

Still, he was right--this was a serious problem. So, we all followed him to the cafeteria, where my spilled coffee was still on the center table.

“I’ll get it, don’t worry!” said Blossom, who immediately went to grab a paper towel and wiped it down.

“Thanks,” I grumbled, still a bit annoyed that I wasted that drink because of the emergency.

We all took a seat around the table, looking at Sleuth expectantly. He began to speak once everyone was settled.

“Alright,” he began. “Now, as you all know, this was the fourth time we almost had a reactor meltdown in the past week. The Skeld is not known for being prone to meltdowns--in fact, it’s actually a rather sturdy spacecraft that has been in use for many, many years, and something like this happening so often is most unusual.”

“S-So what does this mean?” asked one of the newer members of our team, Rookie.

“This means,” Sleuth continued, “that this is likely the work of someone trying to sabotage the mission. Someone not from MIRA, most likely--someone who wants to see the hard work of MIRA to ultimately fail.”

“What?” exclaimed Ursa as her daughter Cub clung to her side. “Y-You can’t be serious, right? There’s no way someone like that could exist here! Especially after all that we’ve done!”

“Explain yourself, Sleuth,” said Angel, a calm and peaceful individual. “Do you seriously believe that there is someone like this somewhere nearby? If so, where are they?”

“You know that I’m right,” he responded, which made me groan to myself. “However, the radars show no sign of any nearby ships around that could be sabotaging us. Besides, if there were, they could have just blown us up to smithereens from the outside if they really wanted. This, however, can mean only one thing.”

“Spit it out already then, smartass!” I demanded through gritted teeth. This guy is getting on my nerves...

Without looking at me, Sleuth concluded. “They are within this very spacecraft.”

When he said that, I didn’t know whether I wanted to punch him or the table. It was very tempting to punch him, though, because what he was saying was a whole lot of crap.

“That can’t be true!” Egg spoke up. “W-Why would any of us want to kill everyone?”

“That’s right, we’ve been working together this whole time... so why?” Lemon added.

“It’s not unheard of that rival organizations have been trying to sabotage MIRA missions,” Sleuth said. “So it wouldn’t surprise me if a couple of their spies have been with us for quite some time...”

“I say we kick out you and Ares, then,” Capricorn said, her arms crossed as she glanced between us. “You for thinking you’re so smart, and him for being loud and angry all the time.”

I stood up in defense. “What?! You can’t just accuse me for no reason!” I said back. “Why, you might be one of them for accusing m-”

“Now, now, let’s settle down,” Angel said, putting a hand on my shoulder as I gritted my teeth and sat back down at the table. “Perhaps what Sleuth said is true, but that does not mean we should start throwing accusations at each other with no reason. We should focus on doing the tasks we were given so that the Skeld can reach HQ safely.”

“Right, thank you, Angel,” Sleuth nodded. “Everyone, we should be reaching MIRA Headquarters within the next week or two, so please focus on completing your tasks. And remember-- _ never  _ let your guard down.” He paused, getting up from the table. “Fellow crewmates...” he began.

“...there are impostors among us.”


	2. Of Distrust and Betrayal

Great. Just great.

Well, no time like the present to properly introduce myself before I probably die, huh?

I am crewmember REDP0, but my crewmates all call me Ares. I’m an astronaut working for MIRA, a corporation revolving around space exploration and research. Currently, I’m heading back home from a mission alongside nine other crewmates... well, apparently two of them want to kill us, so I guess seven other crewmates. Regardless, we’re all trying to get back to MIRA HQ before we all die here in this spacecraft called the Skeld so that we can report our mission to the higher-ups there.

MIRA members usually all wear different colored suits if set out on a mission together, and I got to be red (which is fine, that’s my favorite color). We were also each given a tablet with our info on it, as well as a list of tasks that we need to do to ensure that we arrive at HQ safely. Taking a glance at my tablet, I headed over to the Admin room, since I had to swipe my card there anyways.

I was the first to arrive at the room, and I went to the far end of the table where the card registry was. I took out my wallet and pulled out my card, and just as I was swiping it, two people entered the room--Egg and Lemon. Upon seeing me, Egg gave an excited wave.

I hesitantly waved back.

Crewmembers ORAP1 and YELP2, also known as Egg and Lemon, were in Orange and Yellow space suits respectively. We called ORAP1 “Egg” because her suit had a fried egg hat sitting on the helmet, and YELP2 had a little leaf on the top of his, making him look like a lemon. Apparently, the leaf is a popular accessory amongst MIRA members... I’ve seen many people at HQ with it on.

Egg and Lemon lined up next to me at the card swipe, and right as I was about to leave, crewmember GREP3, “Rookie”, entered as well. It seems that someone stuck a sticky note on his helmet... I almost feel bad for the guy. He’s new, and this was his first mission in space... I can’t imagine how paranoid he must feel being in this situation.

In fact, he seems to be struggling at the card reader. Oh boy...

Apparently, a lot of newcomers struggled with it. The card reader is a very picky thing, I’ll be honest--I struggled a bit with it at first as well. Go too fast, and it denies you. Go too slow, it refuses to read it. It takes a bit of practice to figure out the right timing to swipe it.

Well, moving on...

I headed out of the Admin room and took a left turn into the storage room, which was the biggest room in the ship aside from the cafeteria. There, crewmember BLUP4 (“smartass Sleuth” as I liked to call him when he can’t hear me) seemed to be wandering around the area, with his fedora on and everything. Seriously, who wears a fedora into space?! It will just float off your head!

Crewmember PURP5, or Capricorn, was at the storage room as well, standing at the wires box right by the entrance. I assume she’s fixing the wires there... She’s got these curly horns on the sides of her helmet, making her look like a goat or a ram of some sort. We decided to call her Capricorn instead of Aries though, because, well... the latter would have made things confusing.

I had no tasks in this area, so I decided to head over to the front of the ship. I went into the hallway past the comms room and shields until I reached the navigation room, where I peeked in and saw PINP6 charting our course. She gave me a wave when she saw me at the entrance, and I waved back. We call her “Blossom” because she has a pink flower stuck to the side of her helmet... and overall, she’s probably the nicest person on this ship.

My next task is in the O2 room, so I left Blossom at navigation and headed further up the hallway.

Approaching the O2 room, I saw WHIP8, “Angel”, at the O2 filter, perhaps clearing it of dead leaves. I walked up to the trash chute and pulled down on it as Angel gave me a nod of acknowledgement, which I returned. Angel is pretty nice, I think... they’re relatively peaceful and rarely starts fights with anyone. In fact, they usually cause any fights to dissipate...

...like when Sleuth called that meeting earlier. Ugh...

Well, whatever. At least they’re more tolerable than Sleuth is.

Once I emptied the trash, I began to head up the hallway. Angel decided to follow me--I was a bit uneasy, but I glanced behind me every so often just in case.

We passed by the weapons room, where crewmate BROP7, “Ursa”, was sitting at the controls, shooting down asteroids while her daughter “Cub” watched on. Angel gave a little wave to Cub, who waved back enthusiastically, before turning back to watching her mother shoot down asteroids.

I had to go fix wires in the cafeteria, so I began to head to the wires panel, with Angel still following behind me. However, someone was already over there--the final crewmember, BLAP9, or “Shadow”. She’s a very peculiar person, as she rarely ever speaks and is overall very quiet, having a tendency to isolate herself from the others. If there’s a group of people somewhere on the ship, she’d likely be found on the complete opposite side of the ship.

I gave Shadow a small wave of acknowledgement, and she glanced back at me before turning right back to finishing fixing wires.

As I was waiting for her, however, I failed to realize one thing.

Something terrible was happening at that very moment.

A scream cut through our comms system, and I recognized the voice as that of Rookie’s. Shortly after, I hear a voice.

“No...! W-What the hell did you do?!”

The voice of Lemon.

An alert flashes on our tablets.

ORAP1’s body was reported.

Egg was dead.


	3. Someone Strangely Suspicious

“Where was the body, Lemon?” Sleuth asked once we arrived at the cafeteria to discuss the situation.

We came to the agreement that during meetings like this, we’d gather in the cafeteria and discuss before having the option to send potential impostors off of the ship.

Lemon, who had reported the body, seemed very upset, being almost on the verge of tears. “Sh-She was found in the electrical room,” he said. “I look away for one second to fix some wires... a-and now Egg is dead!”

“N-No...” Blossom grimaced. “I-I’m so sorry, I know you two were pretty close...”

“I-It’s alright...” Lemon shook his head. “Because... I already know who did it.”

“What? You do?!” Capricorn asked, surprised. “Tell us, then!”

Lemon clenched one of his hands into a fist, then pointed with his other. “It was him!” he shouted.

We all looked at where Lemon was pointing...

...and he was pointing directly at Rookie.

“W-W-What?! I-It’s not me!” Rookie yelped, terrified.

“It’s not you, huh? Then why were you standing  _ right on top of her body _ , not doing anything?!” Lemon demanded, slamming his hands on the table.

“I-I just walked into the room and saw her there!” Rookie insisted. “I-I swear, it’s not me!”

“Why didn’t you report the body if you saw her before Lemon did, Rookie?” Ursa asked him.

Rookie was sweating bullets. It was clear that he was panicking really badly, and I can’t blame him for being new.  _ But if he’s really the impostor... I can’t forgive him for what he did! _

“I-I was just heading into the electrical room to divert power to the security room, I didn’t kill her, I swear I didn’t!” Rookie pleaded, his head in his hands. “P-Please, you have to believe me!”

“Alright, well... where was everyone else at the time, then?” Angel asked. “I was in the O2 room, and after that I was with Ares for most of the time before Egg died. We saw Shadow at the cafeteria wires.”

“I can confirm that,” I nodded.

“I saw Ares and Angel at O2! I was in navigation,” Blossom said.

“I was at the cafeteria downloading data, then I went to weapons to clear asteroids. I’m sure Ares and Angel can vouch for us,” Ursa said, and I nodded in affirmation.

“I was with Sleuth the entire time, I believe,” Capricorn said. “I was in storage fixing wires, then we went through the hallway past electrical to the reactor. I went to check the security room to check the cameras briefly, while Sleuth went to start up the reactor. I believe he saw me there.”

Sleuth nodded. “Yes, that is true... Although I was preoccupied with the reactor, you had an ample opportunity to kill me, however, you didn’t. So I am inclined to believe you’re innocent, at least for now...”

“I was with Egg for most of the time...” Lemon said. “We went into Admin to swipe our cards, and we saw Ares there too before he left. Rookie came in as well, but we left before him. We headed through storage and into the electrical room, where I began to fix wires and Egg was downloading data. Then, right as I looked away from the wires... her body was there. And Rookie was standing there doing nothing about it!”

“W-Wait, wait wait, you’ve got it all wrong!” Rookie exclaimed. Suddenly, his eyes widened. “Oh, wait! I-I know who it is! It was Capricorn!” he said, pointing at her. “I saw her jumping into the vent in that room, away from Egg’s body!”

“That... sounds like a lie to me,” Ursa murmured. “What do you guys think?”

As various people expressed their potential agreement, Rookie shook his head. “B-But I swear, I saw her! I saw her do it! Please, believe me!”

Capricorn sighed. “You know it wasn’t me... I was with Sleuth the whole time, and I was on the cameras,” she said, looking down at her tablet and casting a vote. “I vote we kick this guy out.”

“Me too,” Lemon sighed, also going to his tablet.

Sleuth began to speak. “Hang on, maybe we don’t-"

Ursa voted as well. “I’m voting for Rookie too.”

“W-What?” Rookie stared at them. “Y-You guys can’t be serious!”

“Sorry man, you’re the most suspicious one right now,” I sighed, casting my vote.

“We don’t have to kill someone here, there’s still-” Sleuth tried saying, but was interrupted by the chatter of the other crew members.

If I’m honest though, once I voted and heard Sleuth trying to reason with everyone, I wasn’t 100% sure that it was him anymore. In a situation like this, though... what chances could we take? Would it be worth it to sacrifice innocent people to the impostors planning to kill us all?

Is it worse to let them get killed, or to kill them with our own votes? Even if they might be the impostor?

...I glanced down, unsure of myself all of a sudden.

If we’re wrong, I would never be able to forgive the impostors for being so cowardly...

Sleuth grimaced. “We don’t have to throw suspicion on Rookie so quickly, you guys,” he said once everyone had quieted down a bit. “I’m skipping.”

“Me too...” Blossom nodded. “C-Come on guys, he’s new, do you really think he’d be a cold-hearted impostor?”

Shadow nodded in agreement. “Sorry, I’ve been by myself a lot, so I don’t really have any evidence... so I really don’t know if it’s him...” she added in a quieter voice.

It seemed that some people were trying to save him. But...

When the last person voted, we all glanced at our tablets in anticipation.

Four people--Shadow, Blossom, Sleuth, and Rookie himself--voted to skip.

The other five, however... voted for Rookie.

The next thing I knew, Rookie was being ejected from the Skeld through the airlock. In his struggle to stay on board, the sticky note on his helmet came off, and went off to float endlessly into space along with him.

We took a glance at the tablet he left behind, which was now cracked after he dropped it in the struggle. To most of us, the truth left us in a state of dismay, although I’m sure to two of us, they were glad to see this outcome as a result of us turning on each other.

**_Rookie was not an Impostor._ **

**_2 Impostors remain._ **


	4. A Sour Aftertaste

Immediately after Rookie got ejected, Lemon stood up and left the cafeteria without a word.

Blossom stood up as well. “W-Wait, Lemon, hang on!” she said, ready to follow after him, though she stopped briefly. “Oh, umm... if anyone wants to come with me to the medbay, I have some tasks to do there...”

“I have to inspect samples, so I’ll come with,” I responded, standing up.

I wonder if Lemon left all of a sudden because he couldn’t bear to face the others after accusing an innocent person? Or... was it because he was the impostor, and cast the blame onto Rookie... so now that we knew he was innocent, it makes Lemon suspicious?

But... he wouldn’t kill Egg, would he?

I really don’t think he would, but...

Sleuth tried his best to keep his composure. “Yes... Everyone, please continue doing your tasks,” he said. “We can mourn for Rookie and Egg later, once the threat has been resolved. I would suggest keeping an eye on Lemon, if possible... Seeing as Rookie was not an impostor, the blame falls on him now, since he accused him.”

“Right,” Ursa nodded, standing up as well. “Come on, Cubby... we’re going to Admin to swipe our card, okay?” The little crewmate nodded and followed her mother down the hallway.

Angel sighed and stood up. “May they rest in peace...” I heard them murmur, before heading towards weapons. Shadow followed after them silently.

I decided to leave the cafeteria now, since the meeting was over and I had tasks to do. I said that I would go to the medbay with Blossom, so I went down that hallway. Sure enough, Blossom was there, submitting a scan at the back of the room, while Lemon stood at the samples.

I walked over to the samples, set up the test tubes, and added a drop of reagent into each of the samples, then set it aside next to Lemon’s. Speaking of Lemon, he was standing near Blossom, who was just about to finish her scan, although he seemed to be avoiding my gaze.

I sighed. I just can’t tell if he’s guilty or not...

Blossom got off the scanner and looked at Lemon, who seemed to sigh and started walking out of the room. She followed behind, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before they headed out and turned to the left down the hallway.

Well, Lemon and Blossom have been seen together, and Blossom is very likely innocent, so if Blossom is found dead, I’ll know who to suspect...

I left the medbay and went back through the cafeteria into the Admin room, since I was tasked to fix wires there and forgot to do so the first time I went there. Passing under the cameras in the hallways, I noticed the light was on. Seems like someone’s at the security room...

Huh, there’s nobody around here... it feels kinda empty. It’s unnerving.

Oh well. I have a task to do.

I got to work on the wires, connecting the ones that matched colors. That’s one set of wires down... The next set I have to do is in the security r--

Suddenly, all the lights in the ship flickered off, plunging the Skeld into darkness.

For a moment, I wasn’t sure what to think or do. Then, I began to panic somewhat. _Crap, if someone dies here, we aren’t gonna be able to see who did it!_

I knew that there was a circuit breaker in the electrical room in case something like this happened... Maybe I should head over there quickly, before anything happens.

Following along the wall of the Admin room, I began to make my way down to storage--actually, hang on a second. Maybe I can check the admin table really quickly...

I glanced at the map, which senses which rooms crew members are located in. I’m in Admin by myself... there seems to be two--oh, it seems to have changed to one person--in security... a couple of people just entered storage, and one person just entered electrical, it seems.

There’s also someone all the way in navigation...? What are they doing over there with the lights off?

Those were all the icons I saw on the map. Anyone not visible had to be in a hallway, since those don’t have sensors that connect to this table.

After looking at the map for that brief second to process where people were, I left the Admin room and headed down to storage so I could go to the electrical room to fix the lights. On my way out of the Admin room however, I realized that the security camera light wasn’t on anymore...?

Some feeling of unease rose within me, but I tried to ignore it. It’s probably just because the lights are off, that’s all.

Heading down to storage, I could hear a couple of people ahead of me, entering the electrical room. As soon as I reached the hallway, the lights flickered back on, and I could see Capricorn about to enter the room as well.

I peeked inside the electrical room and saw Angel, Ursa, and Sleuth in there. Angel gave us a thumbs up before heading to the back of the room, presumably to do some tasks in there. Ursa stayed behind as well, while Capricorn headed towards storage once she saw everything was okay.

Sleuth glanced down the hallway, and then at me, before walking down the hallway towards the back of the ship. I was about to head into the electrical room because I had to do a couple of tasks in there, but right as I did, the doors shut suddenly.

Hmm... well, I guess I might as well follow Sleuth, then, since I have to fix the wires in that area...

...That reminds me, what happened to the person in the security room?

I headed down the hallway, making sure I could keep an eye on Sleuth the entire time. Suddenly, when he approached the reactor-security hallway, he froze, holding his arm out in caution, and I almost ran into him.

“What’s your deal?” I asked, annoyed, but I didn’t even need an answer. My annoyance was short-lived, for it had quickly turned into shock and dread.

Sleuth went to his tablet and called a report immediately.

Lying in the hallway right outside the wire box... was the lifeless body of PINP6.

Blossom was dead.

At that moment, I thought... _This makes Lemon the prime suspect! He was with Blossom last time I saw him!_

But then I immediately realized how wrong I was.

It turned out that the crewmate I saw in the security room... was actually the dead body of YELP2 himself.

Lemon was actually innocent... and he too had been murdered.


	5. Heated Arguments and an Admission

“So it wasn’t Lemon after all?” Ursa murmured once we all gathered in the cafeteria. “I have no idea who it could be, now...”

Sleuth grimaced. “It appears that my last accusation was incorrect,” he sighed. “I apologize, Lemon... if you can hear me...”

“Well, Sleuth and I came across the bodies in the reactor-security hallway,” I reported, “although they’re closer to the security room. Blossom’s body was right at the wires box, and Lemon was inside the security room itself.”

“How odd...” Angel murmured. “Where was everyone? Perhaps we could figure out where people were and collect alibis to see who it could have been.”

“That seems like a good idea,” Sleuth agreed.

“The first thing I did was go into the Admin room so I could swipe my card,” Ursa reported. “Afterwards, I went down through storage to fix some wires, went into comms and saw Sleuth downloading some data... and that’s when the lights turned off. I was with Sleuth for the entire time since the lights turned off to when the lights came back on.”

“Right,” Sleuth nodded. “I can say with certainty that I was with Ursa for the entirety of the blackout.”

Capricorn raised an eyebrow at him. “Where were you before that, Sleuth?” she asked.

He sighed and adjusted his hat. “I was at the front of the ship for most of the time,” he said. “I went into O2 and navigation and did some tasks there, then started walking down when the lights went off. I met with Ursa there.”

“Excuse me, Shadow?” Angel asked once he finished speaking.

Shadow glanced up at them. “What is it?”

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but I just found it strange that everyone else went to go fix the lights except for you,” they said.

“Yeah, you’re right!” Capricorn gasped, hitting her fist into her palm. “Where were you this whole time?! I’ve never seen you around at all!”

“I was in the cafeteria doing a download,” Shadow said. “After that, I went into Navigation to stabilize the steering of the ship... I’m sorry I was by myself, but I promise it wasn’t me...”

“I never saw you, Shadow,” Sleuth murmured. “Are you sure you were there?”

“Positive,” Shadow nodded. “You might not have seen me because I was essentially entering after you leave the room. Sorry about that...”

“That’s a bit suspicious, don’t you think?” Capricorn scoffed. “You were by yourself, and you could have had a great opportunity to kill either Blossom or Lemon!”

“But I was at the front of the-”

“Cut it out!” I snapped at Capricorn through gritted teeth. “Look. When the lights went out, I was in Admin fixing wires, and I checked the radar map. There was one person all the way in Navigation by themselves right when the lights went out. That must have been Shadow!”

“What the heck were you doing out there by yourself?” Ursa asked. “It makes you look really suspicious, y’know.”

“I just want to do my tasks in peace,” Shadow sighed. “Besides, if I’m alone, and everyone else is together, you’ll know it isn’t me either...”

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s Shadow, you guys,” I said. “Anyways--”

“Hey wait a second,” Capricorn butted in. “You’re not getting off the hook just yet, Ares. Everyone, do you remember who was last seen with Lemon and Blossom?”

“It was... Ares, yes?” Sleuth murmured.

I facepalmed in utter shock and disappointment. “Are you  _ serious? _ How the heck could it have been me?! I never even went to the security room, I went out into the cafeteria right after leaving the medbay!”

“To be fair, you  _ did _ accuse Rookie last time, and he was innocent,” Sleuth pointed out. “And you may be lying about that... who knows?”

“ _ I  _ know, smartass!” I shouted at him, standing up, but realized that the shouting probably wouldn’t help my case, so I sat back down. “Look, if I was the impostor, why the hell would I clear Shadow? And don’t say that it’s because she’s my partner--she was on the other side of the ship when a  _ double kill _ happened. How the hell would she be able to kill and end up on that side of the ship that quickly?!”

“The vents don’t go that far, if I’m correct...” Ursa remembered.

“Exactly!” I groaned. “Thank you, Ursa!”

For a moment, there was silence as everyone seemed to ponder the possible suspects. Then, as I was replaying the scenario over and over in my head, I realized something.

I must have looked surprised all of a sudden, because Sleuth spoke up before I could. “Did you come to the same realization as me, Ares?” he asked.

Something in me wanted to say no, just so that we didn’t have to be on the same wavelength. But... no, this was a matter of life and death, so I have to...!

“As much as I hate to admit it, I think so...” I muttered. “Since everyone--well, except for Shadow--was at the electrical room when the lights went back on, this must mean that the kill happened before that, right?”

Angel nodded. “Yes, I would assume so...”

“Precisely,” Sleuth agreed. “So you noticed it too, huh Ares? The person walking away from that area...”

I nodded. “One of the impostors... is  _ definitely _ Capricorn!”

Capricorn slammed her hands on the table defensively. “W- _ What?! _ Excuse me?!” she shouted. “What the heck are you basing  _ this  _ accusation on?”

“You were walking away from the reactor-security hallway,” I said. “When the lights went on, I saw you in the hallway in front of me, and you definitely did not come from the storage side, since I came from there and didn’t see you.”

“Y-You were definitely mistaken!” she retorted. “The lights were off, so you could have missed me!”

“But it’s the most logical scenario we have,” Sleuth said. “Not to mention... I was actually suspicious of you since the murder of Egg.”

“Are you saying I killed  _ her _ too?!” Capricorn growled, gripping at the sides of her helmet as though having a headache. “I was in security the whole time watching you power the reactor!”

“Ohh, but you could have used the vent while he wasn’t looking!” Ursa gasped. “Then, you popped into the electrical room, killed Egg, and quickly went back before Lemon saw you!” She sighed and glanced away. “So, Rookie wasn’t lying when he said he saw you using the vents...”

I closed my eyes in a grimace as regret suddenly flooded my mind, but I quickly turned that into anger.  _ Capricorn... I’ll never be able to forgive you for what you did! _

“I guess we all know who we’re voting for,” Sleuth said, picking up his tablet. One by one, the rest of us grabbed our tablets to vote as well.

Angel sighed and looked at her before selecting their vote. “Any last words, Capricorn?” they asked calmly.

“Why did you kill them?!” I shouted, slamming my hands on the table in anger. “Why did you do it, Capricorn? Why?!”

“Why did I do it...?” Capricorn said quietly, before starting to giggle... which slowly grew into a manic laugh. “I was just doing my tasks, just like the rest of you--and my task was to  _ kill everyone on the Skeld _ and cause the mission to fail!” she laughed.

Everyone else was silent. We were in too much shock to comprehend what was happening.

“Oh, I was actually pretty chill with this, too,” Capricorn said. “Everything was nice and calm, easy... I was thinking I could kill everyone without getting any blood on my hands--but no!” she shouted suddenly. “Mister Smarty-pants here, Sleuth? He found out about our plans and ruined it all! So if you want someone to blame for forcing me and my partner to murdering everyone violently, blame him!!”

Sleuth didn’t say anything as everyone looked at him.

In fact, Shadow spoke up instead. “You have a partner, Capricorn?” she asked calmly. “Who is it?”

Capricorn rolled her eyes. “As though I’m gonna say who it is!” she scoffed. “Sleuth already knows that I have a partner helping me out here, so there’s no point in hiding that, is there?” 

She submitted her vote--everyone voted for Capricorn, while she herself voted for me in a last-ditch attempt to kill someone, but her efforts were fruitless.

“My partner won’t go easy on you just because I’ll be gone!” Capricorn shouted as she struggled to stay out of the airlock. “They’re even deadlier than I am! They’ll succeed in our mission without me, and MIRA will fail once again...!”

Those were her last words as she went flying out of the Skeld, growing smaller and smaller in the distance. On the tablet she left behind, we saw the results of the ejection, but we didn’t need to look at it to know whether she was innocent or not.

**_Capricorn was an Impostor._ **

**_1 Impostor remains._ **


	6. Waiting With Bated Breath

One down.

Only one more left to go.

Capricorn is gone now... but even after we watched her get ejected in front of us, that faint feeling of despair lingered, our moods brought down from it. Perhaps it was due to the heated discussion that went on just before she was ejected, and we were only now feeling the aftereffects...

I clenched my fists, still feeling a sense of rage within me. I couldn’t forgive Capricorn for what she did... and I can’t forgive the other impostor, either. Whoever they might be.

They were both cowards... cowards that ran away from their own crimes to blame it on someone else.

Sleuth left the cafeteria without a word, going into the storage room. Shortly after, Ursa followed behind him with her daughter. Shadow left as well, although she went to the front of the ship again, ever-insistent on being alone.

“Hey, Ares,” Angel said once we were alone. “Sorry everything got so heated earlier. I probably should have tried to stop it, huh?”

“It’s fine,” I muttered. “Besides, we found out Capricorn ‘cuz she was so worked up, so it’s probably fine even though you didn’t do anything.”

Angel sighed. “You’re right...” they murmured. “Anyway, do you mind if I follow you around while we do tasks? It seems that everyone is grouping up, well... aside from Shadow, anyway.”

I nodded. “That’s fine, just... don’t kill me, if you’re the impostor.”

They shook their head. “Don’t worry, I promise I won’t!”

After that, we turned to the medbay hallway from the cafeteria. I needed to get back to the medbay so I could check my samples...

We approached the medbay, where I headed to the back to inspect the samples I had worked with earlier.

Huh, it seems that Lemon’s samples have been moved... When did this happen?

Anyhow, the reagent seemed to react to the test tube on the far right from my samples, so I made sure to set that one aside, checking that task off of my list on my tablet.

We walked out of the medbay once I was done with that, taking a left into the upper engine and into the reactor-security hallway.

Blossom and Lemon’s bodies are gone... but I still remembered how the scene looked like when we came across them...

Pushing the thoughts aside, I walked up to the wires box while Angel went into the security room, checking the camera footage. I glanced up at the camera, noting the flashing red light that indicates someone is using the camera system.

After I finished fixing the wires, I peeked into the security room and gestured at Angel to signal that I had finished my task. They got off the camera system and headed out of the security room, heading down into the lower engine.

Here, we saw Ursa aligning the engine output while Sleuth stood by, watching. Ursa gave us a wave as we passed by, and Angel waved back. Sleuth’s gaze didn’t waver, however, and he began to head up towards the upper engine the moment Ursa had aligned the engine.

Ursa glanced at us, then at Sleuth, before giving out a sigh and following after him.

We continued on past the lower engine and into the electrical room hallway. I had to do a couple of tasks in there, so I had to go in...

Stepping over the numerous wires strewn around the room, Angel and I headed to the back of the electrical room. First, I flipped a switch to divert power into the upper engine, and after that I went into the corner of the room to download data onto my tablet so I could send it to Headquarters. Angel was standing in the opposite corner, calibrating the distributor.

While I was downloading the data, I glanced over at Angel. They haven’t killed me yet, despite being alone together for a while, so perhaps I can trust them...

But that just leaves Ursa... and Sleuth, right?

Hmm...

I waited for Angel to finish with their task, and then we walked out of the room. I began to head to the back of the ship to accept the diverted power in the upper engine, but before we could get very far, the emergency sirens began to blare.

**_WARNING: Oxygen depleted in 30 seconds._ **

I stopped in my tracks at the sound of the siren, giving a quick glance to Angel, who had a somewhat panicked expression on their face. We immediately turned around and walked back through the storage room towards Admin, where one of the control panels for managing the O2 levels was.

There was nobody else around, so I went to the panel as soon as I saw it. I could see Angel standing a few feet away, peeking out of the hallway to see where the others could be while I punched in today’s code.

Just as I was finishing, I glanced at Angel and gestured towards them. “Go check the O2 room! Quickly!” I tried to say.

Angel seemed to understand. “Got it!” they nodded, quickly running out of the room and up towards the cafeteria.

I finished entering the code, and the panel stopped flashing, indicating that it was alright. Once that was done, I headed out of the room to catch up with Angel.

I didn’t get that far into the cafeteria before a notification flashed on our tablets, amidst the crisis.

Angel had reported a body.

The body... of crew member BROP7.

Ursa... had been murdered.


	7. Failure to Protect the Innocent

Before the meeting, we quickly fixed the Oxygen and then headed to the cafeteria afterwards to discuss the situation.

Ursa’s daughter, Cub, sat where her mother used to sit at the table, which was next to me right now. Tears were visible streaming down her cheeks, the glass on her helmet fogging up a little.

I found myself clenching my fists as I tried to suppress my anger.  _ How could someone let this happen?!  _ I thought to myself.  _ I can never forgive the impostor for what they did! _

Since Angel reported the body, we allowed them to speak.

“I found her as I was going through the cafeteria to check the O2 room,” they said. “I was with Ares the entire time, and watched him enter the code for the oxygen panel in the Admin room, before I left to see if anyone was on the way to fixing the other panel. That’s when I ran into her dead body... and her heartbroken Cub.”

I glanced at the little crewmate next to me, who suddenly clung to my arm. She really wasn’t making it easy for me to suppress my anger...

Without thinking, I began to speak. “Hey, Sleuth,” I said suddenly.

“What is it?” Sleuth asked in return.

“You were the last person I saw with Ursa,” I said, paying almost no mind to the words I was saying. “You killed her, didn’t you?!”

“I was thinking that as well!” Angel agreed. “We saw them together at the lower engine, yes?”

Sleuth closed his eyes and sighed. “I can assure you that I did not kill her,” he said calmly. “I may have been with her for most of the time, but for all we know it could have been Shadow who killed her. Or Angel themselves.”

“I didn’t come from the cafeteria, I came from Shields,” Shadow said in defense. “I couldn’t have done it...”

“Shadow has also been alone this entire time, while the rest of us have been in groups,” I said. “Sleuth, Angel--did either of you see Shadow around you at all?”

Angel shook their head. “No, I was only midway across the cafeteria before I found the body,” they said.

“I was already inside the Oxygen room, having gone ahead of Ursa, so if anything happened, I wouldn’t have seen it,” Sleuth said. “Shadow was coming into the room from the other side of the hallway, so I doubt she could have done it.”

“It’s Sleuth, then!” I said, affirmative in my accusation. “Shadow came from the other side, Angel was with me the whole time and didn’t take any opportunities to kill me, and it’s not me... so Sleuth is the only remaining suspect!”

I didn’t think much of it then, but I noticed Sleuth’s eyes widened slightly in a gasp, as though he had suddenly realized something. He turned to me. “Ares,” he said, a hint of desperation in his voice. “Don’t be blinded by your anger, do you hear me? There’s still a chance that-!”

“Nuh-uh, you’re not talking your way out of this one!” I shook my head, casting my vote for Sleuth.  _ He has to be the impostor... Only someone as cunning as him would be able to pull something like this off! _

Next to me, Angel voted, presumably for Sleuth as well. Sleuth voted as well.

“I don’t think Sleuth would do something like that, though...” Shadow said, gripping her tablet gently. “Doesn’t he have a family as well? Why would someone like him kill Ursa of all people...?”

Sleuth glanced to the side, not saying anything, as though not wanting to think about that right this moment.

I was very certain about the impostor being Sleuth, but... something in the back of my mind kept telling me that... I might be wrong. Shadow brought up a really good point--would Sleuth really do something like that? He might be a smartass, which I hate about him, but...

Shadow cast the last vote, and the votes were tallied. The results...

Two votes for Sleuth...

...and two votes for Angel.

It was a tie.

_ They think Angel did it...? _

“Well, I guess nobody’s getting ejected this time around,” Angel sighed, putting their tablet away.

I looked at Sleuth while gritting my teeth. “You may have gotten away with it this time... but you won’t for much longer, got it?”

“You still won’t believe me, even after the numerous times I have been right in my assumptions?” Sleuth asked.

I slammed my hands on the table. “No, because you’re not always right!” I shouted. “Maybe you realized that there were impostors on this ship, maybe you figured out the identity of one of the impostors, sure--but innocent people still died!” I glanced at Cub, who was sitting still, quivering in sadness and fear. “Even if you’re not the impostor, you let Capricorn sneak away and kill someone. Now, you left Ursa behind and now her child is here without a mother! What were you trying to do?!”

Sleuth stood up, his eyes closed. “I apologize...” he sighed quietly. “I admit that I have been careless... and I am sorry.” He looked up at the rest of us. “Everyone, please... stick together so we can finish our tasks as quickly as possible,” he said, putting his tablet away.

“...That is all I can ask of you.”

**_No one was ejected. (Tie)_ **

**_1 Impostor remains._ **


	8. The Death to Decide Our Fate

I probably should have held back there.

I’ll be honest, after saying what I said, I didn’t know what to say or do. I just feel bad now... but to be fair, I feel like we’re all about to die, and I don’t even know who to trust anymore!

It has to be Sleuth, right?

Then why do I feel like...

...No, never mind. I have tasks to do, and I have to do them quickly.

We all got up and left the cafeteria without a word, although we all tried to stay together, keeping an eye on everyone as we went around doing our final tasks. Cub also followed me, for some reason... Eh, it’s fine; someone needs to look after her, anyway.

The first place we headed to was the Admin room. I had to upload the data I downloaded from the electrical room, so I stood at the computer and waited. Sleuth came up and joined me there, while Shadow and Angel stood at the entrance of the room, watching.

After a couple minutes passed, we left the Admin room and went down into the storage. I had to empty out the trash here, so I went down to the garbage chute and pulled down the lever, releasing the trash out of the ship. Everyone else stood nearby to watch.

Geez, this is scary... anything can happen at any second...

I just have to hope that everyone finishes their tasks on time, before anything bad happens...

I took a glance at my tablet. Tasks seem to be almost complete, so there are probably only a few more to go.

We walked out of the storage room and past comms, then stopped by shields to watch Shadow activate the Skeld’s shields. She tapped the panel a few times and then the lights flicked on, indicating the shields were up.

I had to fix some wires in Navigation, so we went to the very front of the ship. I stood in the hallway and matched the wires together, connecting them to their appropriate colors. I saw Angel go inside and flip a switch in there, perhaps to accept diverted power to that room.

And then, at that moment...

...the lights began to flicker out once again, plunging the Skeld into darkness for the second time.

I could barely see a few feet in front of me. I couldn’t see anyone, which was bad... but I knew I had to turn the lights off before something bad happened... and fast. This darkness is a prime opportunity for murder.

I could feel Cub grab my hand anxiously, and I sighed.  _ Alright, don’t you worry, the lights will be back on soon... _

I stuck to the walls and felt my way down the hallway through shields, past comms, and into the storage room, making my way towards the electrical room. I ran directly to the circuit breaker, flipping all the switches so that the lights turned on.

Just before I finished, however...  _ it _ happened.

The sound of metal piercing through flesh. A grunt, as though someone had been fatally wounded. A gasp of distress, from a different voice.

I barely had time to process it. My hand hovered over the last switch from the sudden shock.

When I managed to flip the final switch, the lights slowly flickering back on, I turned around.

Lying there, right at the entrance of the electrical room... was a body.

The other two who were still alive stood nearby, also in shock at who it was.

  
  


The dead body... belonged to BLUP4.

  
  


Sleuth.


	9. Seraphim of the Stars

IMPOSTOR - VICTIM LOGS

USER ID: [???]

  
  


VICTIM: ORAP1 (“Egg”)   
LOCATION: Electrical

NOTES:

I let Capricorn get the first blood. She seemed eager to carry out her duties, and her parasite has been rather bloodthirsty compared to mine ever since we boarded this ship, so I let her have it. I could wait for a bit longer.

I must say though, she took a very risky chance. She was extremely lucky that YELP2 was preoccupied with wires, and that GREP3 was awful at defending himself.

Speaking of GREP3, everyone managed to vote him off for us. I didn’t even try to instigate anything that time! An extremely lucky person you are, Capricorn. I’m surprised you managed to live through that.

  
  
  


VICTIM(S): PINP6 (“Blossom”), YELP2 (“Lemon”)

LOCATION: Security hallway, Security

NOTES:

Honestly, if given the chance, I wouldn’t have killed YELP2 here. REDP0 and BLUP4 suspected him after we incorrectly voted out GREP3, but it could have been worse, I suppose.

Why did Capricorn have to get such a bloodthirsty parasite? I was peeking through the vent in Security and witnessed the maw of her parasite unhinge and kill PINP6 right in front of her friend. Luckily I saw it happen, so I quickly hopped out of the vents and put a swift end to the witness before he could report it. I even let my parasite have a taste, as a treat.

Nonetheless, I had to create a getaway before anyone walked in and saw us, so I cut the lights and climbed back into the vents. With the lights out, I was able to get back into the Electrical room and to the circuit breaker before anyone suspected anything.

Capricorn, however... didn’t follow me in. Which I think was what cost her--REDP0 and BLUP4 saw her leaving the lower engine, and they tied her to the crime.

I had no choice but to vote her out to blend in. I am sorry, Capricorn...

Perhaps I’ll still be able to avenge you.

  
  


VICTIM: BROP7 (“Ursa”)

LOCATION: Cafeteria

NOTES:

This one was risky, and admittedly rather upsetting. However, it was necessary to frame BLUP4 as the impostor rather than myself.

I wanted to use REDP0 and make him trust me so that he would be more inclined to believe what I had to say. Besides, he and BLUP4 don’t get along very well, so it would be a great opportunity for myself. He also seems to think BLAP9 is innocent due to her location during the last two kills, so killing BROP7 was the only other option.

Her daughter, though...

...no, I cannot falter here. I’m sure REDP0 will be able to take care of her, if needed. He may be emotional and easily angered, but... I can tell he’s a nice guy.

Speaking of REDP0, he seems convinced that BLUP4 is the impostor, but we seem to be evenly split. I’ll have to try and kill BLAP9 next then.

...I am rather anxious. I don’t know why.

Perhaps I’m worried that something will go wrong at the last second. Maybe I’ll accidentally kill someone else, instead... throwing the whole mission away.

...I can’t falter now. I’m so close.

So close...

* * *

  
  


“...I was so close.”

Angel sat on one side of the cafeteria table, looking down at the floor, their hands clenched on the tabletop. The halo floating above their head quivered a bit as they shook, their usual calm demeanor slowly beginning to crack.

“Why...?” I murmured, unable to look at them. “Why...?! Why did you kill our crewmates like that?! What purpose do you have to bring suffering upon innocent people like us?!”

They chuckled, looking up at me. “What purpose do we have...? I believe Capricorn told you this already,” they said. “Our only purpose... is to  _ destroy MIRA, _ ” they said. “How we do it may differ from person to person, but that is our sole goal.”

“But that doesn’t explain  _ why! _ ” I exclaimed. “I trusted you!”

Angel sighed. “The ‘why’ is something that even I don’t know myself, Ares,” they said sorrowfully. “All I know is that... that is our purpose. So... I must carry out my duty.”

They stood up. “It’s remarkable, how Sleuth gave up his life like that,” Angel said, walking a couple paces away from the table. “If it weren’t for him stepping in between me and Shadow like that, I would have succeeded.” Angel turned to look at me. “I wonder what made him sacrifice himself like that... Ares.”

A notification sounded from our tablets as Angel cast their vote. “Well, I suppose that’s it for me,” they sighed. “It was nice being here while I could.”

Shadow glanced between me and Angel, then glanced at Cub... before casting her vote. I, too, cast my vote.

Cub looked up at me sadly, and I looked back at her.  _ Don’t worry, we’re gonna avenge your momma, alright? _

The votes were tallied. One for me, and two for Angel.

Admittedly, I felt betrayed. I thought I could trust them, but no--they were the reason most of my crewmates died.

But now... it was finally about to end.

Shadow, Cub, and I watched as Angel floated out of the ship, growing smaller and smaller in the distance, the glow on their halo barely visible. Soon enough, we could barely distinguish them from one of the many stars in the sky.

**_Angel was an Impostor._ **

**_0 Impostors remain._ **


	10. Victory

We still had a lot of time left before we reached HQ.

Shadow, Cub and I went to the back of the cafeteria to pay our respects to the fallen. The bodies had already been cleaned up, their belongings gathered so that we may remember them. I ended up standing in front of the table we had placed said belongings on... most of the items were either the crewmates’ wallets, tablets, and whatever accessories they had on while they were still alive.

“I wonder if they had anyone waiting for them back at home...” Shadow murmured, looking over the items. “I feel really bad that we weren’t able to save them...”

“Do you have anyone waiting for you back at HQ?” I asked, turning to her.

“Just my younger sibling, by one year,” she replied, not looking up from the table. “What about you, Ares?” she asked. 

I shook my head. “No,” I responded. “Not at MIRA, at least.”

Shadow looked down. “I see...”

Now that I think about it, I never had a chance to properly converse with any of the fallen crewmates... and I heavily regret having lost that opportunity. All I know now is of the parents, siblings, significant others, friends, and etc. all waiting for a loved one who won’t come back...

What of Sleuth’s family?

I didn’t like him, sure, but he’s the reason we’re still on this ship. Without him, Shadow would be dead, and in my anger and blindness I would have let us all die...

Upon inspecting his belongings, I found a photograph within his wallet that contained himself, another man next to him, and two children.

...I ended up putting the photograph away.

There were various, similar photographs among the belongings, each containing a crewmember and their loved ones. Egg’s mother, Lemon’s brother, Blossom’s father... and even family and friends who didn’t work at MIRA.

They all looked... happy.

I found myself clenching my free hand into a fist.

_ Dammit, Ares... _

A feeling of anger began to rise within me. Unlike the other times, however, this was different--I was angry at  _ myself. _ Sure, I was angry at this whole situation. I was angry at Angel and Capricorn for hiding among us as cold-blooded killers who ended up betraying us in the end, but...

If I had just taken the time to know them better, before they died...

Maybe I’d be able to make some memories to salvage.

...but I have none.

The only person I really got close to was Angel, and... well, we saw how that went. Aside from them, I guess there could only be...

I felt a tug at my sleeve. I looked down, seeing Cub looking up at me with a concerned expression, and the frustration I held towards myself suddenly grew into something different. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back the feeling welling up in my chest, eventually closing my eyes and taking in a breath to calm down.

“I’m sorry...” I murmured to her.

The child only clung to my arm. I sighed and looked out the windows of the cafeteria.

We’ll be at MIRA soon...

There were a lot of things I wish I could have changed about what happened earlier. Controlling my anger, listening to the facts... Perhaps more people would have been saved, then. Less innocent lives would have been lost.

But... as I stared off into the endless space beyond the walls of the Skeld, I sighed, not knowing what to expect or do when I come home. How could I tell everyone...?

I decided I would figure that out when the time comes.

I looked over at Shadow, who gave me a nod of acknowledgement. She walked off to the front of the ship at Navigation to check on our progress. Then, I glanced down at Cub. She looked up at me, confused... I replied with a smile.

I think... we’ll be okay.

If those who have died can see us right now...

We’ll keep living on in your memory, so that you will never be forgotten.

I hope... you can forgive us.

**THE END.**

**CONTINUED IN - Among Us: Story Mode (MIRA HQ)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! If you've read this far, thanks so much for the support, and I hope you enjoyed this fan story I made. It was a lot of fun incorporating various Among Us tactics as well as specific features in the game and using it here to create a story. I hope you enjoyed reading through it and deducing who the impostors were!
> 
> There will be more in the future! :) Thanks for reading, again!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been seeing a lot of Among Us fan art lately and thought... what if I did that... but wrote a fan fiction instead?
> 
> It would be nice to write something else for a change.
> 
> (This might become very similar to Danganronpa if you've seen it, lol. I'm a big DR fan, so I hope you don't mind.)
> 
> For a reference of the characters' appearances, names, and pronouns, check here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1F6dMsRnuyziiJ9MeKfnLf-evx1eebuGt_x28cCWyInM/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
